Truth or Dare
by WinterPlot
Summary: It wasn’t Hakkai’s fault there was so much sexual tension.  Really, it wasn’t.


Title: Truth or Dare?

Author: Winter Plot

Rating: M

Summary: It wasn't Hakkai's fault there was so much sexual tension. Really, it wasn't.

Warnings: Much boy-love. A perverse Hakkai. That's all I have to say for this chapter. And let me say - if you don't like the boy-love, how the HELL can you like Saiyuki. It's all about reading between the lines. (Which is probably why I love it so much) There's not too many explicit things in the chapter but there WILL be.

Disclaimer: Minekura - aka: The Goddess - owns the beautiful bishonen, damn her. Because if I owned them...

I'm not sure what else to say about this fic. I think you just need to see where it's going, though it isn't going to far - just towards a mass orgy, I think.

I think we all need to have a moment for Hakkai, though, for putting up with the other three. And me, using him like I am.

--------------------------------------

It wasn't Hakkai's fault there was so much sexual tension. Really, it wasn't.

Just because in one of his perverse moments, which seemed to be growing in frequency, he had sauntered into their shared inn room completely naked from his shower didn't mean that he was an instigator of the sexual tension. Though it didn't help that he had gone over to his pack; bent over to grab his clothes and in the process given everyone a good view of his ass and package. Then he had slipped on said clothes. Said clothes that happened to be tight black leather pants and tight black shirt. And because he had walked in naked, he knew that everyone else in the room knew he was wearing nothing under the pants.

He then had tapped on his boots and proceeded to tell them he was going 'out'.

He knew the three of them would be staring at the door for a few full minutes until Sanzo had enough sense to click his lighter open and start on another cigarette to snap everyone out of their trance.

He also knew that Hakuryuu would give a 'kyuu' that was best translated into 'what the fuck was that?'.

He knew quite a few things, and he knew that he didn't start the sexual tension - it had been there for ages. However, he might have turned the heat up a bit.

When he came back, he had felt eyes on him from the window as he had kissed - well, snogged - his partner 'goodnight'.

The partner being male.

When he came into the room, Gojyo and Sanzo were playing cards at the table, and smoking as though they hadn't just been watching him outside from the window.

It didn't help that he looked totally disheveled, like he had come from a good 'bout of sex.

Those with keener noses would be able to tell he hadn't, but he supposed that it didn't really matter; it was enough to stick the idea in his companions' minds that perhaps he was open to a bit of the 'touch and feel' he knew Sanzo and Goku did every now and again, along with the not-so-womanly figures Gojyo brought back with him on occasion.

Another thing he knew was he WAS open to any advances his companions may make.

However, when morning had rolled around and the perverse moment had passed, Hakkai had rolled over, went over last nights' events and groaned softly in dismay at his actions. Even though he was dreading what measures his friends might take, or the questions that might be thrown about, he had gotten up anyway to make coffee.

Sanzo was the first to join him, and Hakkai greeted him with a smile and a 'good morning' that was returned in the form of a grunt and a newspaper barrier. A leather-clad hand sneaked out to grab the cup of coffee, and Hakkai's smile stayed in place.

Gojyo was next to appear, woken from slumber by the promise of coffee, blearily trying to rub sleep from his eyes. Gojyo didn't fully open his crimson eyes until Goku had been roused by Sanzo at gunpoint.

Hakkai knew that a 'time for breakfast' would have been more effective, but he knew the sexual tension had grown due to a night of pondering, so he wasn't going to say anything least he was attacked.

Breakfast was an unpleasant affair all together - for Hakkai at least. Sanzo was more irritable and was barking things such as 'stupid saru!' and 'horny water-sprite!'. Thankfully, the newspaper stood erect and Sanzo's eyes never peered past it, otherwise there would have been more severe words thrown about.

Gojyo and Goku were dueling for food as per usual, however, the touches in their haste for the last piece of bacon were much more deliberate. Touches were placed upon any place hands could reach.

Hakkai could have sworn Gojyo's hand had dipped down the back of Goku's jeans for a feel.

Hakkai was VERY glad Sanzo wasn't watching.

Even while packing, hands and hips brushed. Gojyo even pressed himself firmly against Hakkai's back to reach around to grab his lighter from the table - his breath grazing Hakkai's ear-cuffs, making him shiver.

He had tried to get them into the Jeep without anything else happening, but Sanzo's hand ran along Gojyo's ass as he moved to the other side of the Jeep, and Gojyo had heaved Goku up into the Jeep - hands splayed on the younger mans hips.

Hakkai jumped in, and Sanzo leaned across, resting his hand on Hakkai's upper thigh, to ask how long it would take to get to the next town.

With an answer of 'by this afternoon' Hakkai started the Jeep and sped away, trying to leave all that tension behind.

It wasn't his fault - REALLY.

--------------------------------------

And that's that. I hope you like it, and will come back for the next chapter, which should be out in not too long.

Note: The button down there does NOT give you cheese. Unfortunately. But it does send ME a review, and then I can get you cheese. But hurry! (While supplies last.)


End file.
